(Industrial useful field)
This invention relates to a clutch brake, and specifically to a clutch brake which has a brake assembly interconnected to a rotatable shaft through means of driving function and a cover assembly provided with an external friction surface and carried rotatably in rotation to said brake assembly, and which is especially utilized to a non-synchronous powerful transmission.